The invention relates to a fitting for releasably joining two structural components, particularly two plate-shaped components which extend at a right angle relative to one another, in furniture with a preferably cylindrical locking element arranged directly in a bore in the first structural component or indirectly in a housing, and with a holding piece which can be anchored in the second structural component, the holding piece having a holding projection which abuts in the assembled position against one or two gripping surfaces of the locking element, the gripping surfaces being, for example, eccentric-shaped, and which holding projection is being pulled toward the locking element when the locking element is turned. The invention further relates to a holding piece for such a fitting.
Fittings of this type are described, for example, in German Auslegeschrift No. 26 25 182 and in Austrian Pat. No. 294 362. These documents show a cylindrical locking element with two eccentric gripping surfaces, wherein the head of a bolt-shaped holding piece abuts against the gripping surfaces. The cylindrical locking element can either be inserted directly in a flat-sided bore of the furniture plate, as illustrated in the Austrian patent, or it can be in the furniture plate by means of a housing.
From Austrian Pat. No. 285 101 there is known a fitting in which the bolt-shaped holding piece is held by a locking element which has a helically extending contact surface.
All known fittings of this type have in common a boltlike holding piece which cooperates with the locking element and is fastened in the other plate-shaped structural component. The holding piece of these fittings is, for example, a tightening screw or dowel, or an expansion bolt with expansion dowel.
These fittings provide a releasable connection of two plate-shaped furniture components, however, they are not sufficient for ensuring the stability of a piece of furniture. Generally, such fittings will be provided at the four corners of the horizontal furniture component and alignment dowels, for example, glued wooden dowels will be provided between always two fittings distributed along the depth of the piece of furniture.
Another system for joining two plate-shaped furniture components provides for laminated plates which respectively project half into slots cut into the two furniture components and which are, for example, glued to the latter.
While this connection is no longer releasable, it has the advantage, in non-industrial, i.e., hand-work, production of furniture, that the positioning of the small plates does not have to be as exact as the placing of the dowels or the drilling of dowel holes. In addition, marking can be performed more easily on plate-shaped structural components. Therefore, this type of furniture connection is wide-spread, particularly among joiners.